1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer, and particularly to an inkjet printer in which a gap between a transfer path and an inkjet head is variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing on recording media such as paper sheets is achieved by discharging various color inks to recording media from the respective inkjet heads which are sequentially disposed along the transfer path of recording media.
For recording media transferred along the transfer path, it is important that their front end portions in the transfer direction should be prevented from being uplifted and coming into contact with the inkjet heads. As a countermeasure against this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-137027 has proposed a technique in which: multiple guide rollers are disposed in the widthwise direction of recording media in coordination with the disposition configuration of the inkjet heads, and are configured to press the recording media against the transfer path so that the recording media can pass under the undersurfaces, namely, the discharging surfaces of the respective inkjet heads.